


A chat with a Hat

by aka_sora



Series: Regularities of the Wizarding World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, I just starting vibing, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus deserves everything, Regulus is secretly a gryffindor, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, longest in the century, no beta we die spectacularly, regulus is a hat stall, regulus kinda vibes, regulus picks up his brother's slack, this is a 5 minute story, will probably refine this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_sora/pseuds/aka_sora
Summary: A take on Regulus's Black sorting.
Series: Regularities of the Wizarding World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	A chat with a Hat

When Regulus first steps in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, he looks up and locates his star. Regulus, the brightest star of the Leo constellation, and one of the very brightest star in the sky.

Sirius's star shines far brighter than his own, though, and Regulus aggresively bits down on his tongue and shoves the seed of resentment back into its rightful place - the darkest depths of his mind.

_Sirius is his older brother, and he is the_ best _older brother anyone could ever have,_ Regulus admonishes himself. Even if he decides to acquaint himself with those... blood-traitors and half-bloods. Regulus wasn't surprised when SIrius got sorted into Gryffindor, in fact Regulus knows that Sirius belongs there. Sirius has always been the brave one, the brash and reckless one.

He was the one who spills tea on Bella's dresses when she went shrill and mean. He was the one who would argue with mother on dinner tables. He was the one who willingly leapt from his bedroom window just to test if his magic would safe him - it did and Sirius bounded off the cement ground and landed on his feet. Regulus wasn't as lucky though, or maybe his magic wasn't as strong as Sirius's, because he fell alongside Sirius, trying to grab onto him before he leapt. He landed on the cement ground headfirst and got a crack in his skull and a broken arm. Mother had been furious, and Sirius was the one to always direct her anger towards himself and off of Regulus. 

So really, Siruis can outshine him any day. 

"Black, Regulus." A stern-faced lady announced after the Sorting Hat was done belching out his song, and Regulus scampered up the stairs and collapsed against the stool. Red coloured his cheeks as snickers rang out in the oppressing silence of the Great Hall. 

He hastily shoved on the Hat, giving his brother (and the ridiculous Potter boy with that unkempt hair) a spare glance and startles when he hears a voice in his head. 

**Mm, loyalty seems to rank quite high in your mind... perhaps Hufflepuff would suit you.**

Hufflepuff? Regulus shudders to think of the consequences. It was not as sacrilegious as being sorted in Gryffindor for sure, but still. All Blacks belong in Slytherin. 

**Not true, my dear boy. Isn't your brother testimony of that?**

The Hat... could hear his thoughts? Unbidden, charms and spells whirled itself in his head. Incomplete transfiguration would probably be a good explanation to how the Hat could talk like a human but look like a, well, hat. The Hat was probably created by the Founders who exactly made a mistake by trying to turn a hat into a human. Though that doesn't answer the mind-reading bit... so maybe the Founders tried to turn a Legilimens into a hat and failed. 

A chuckle rang through his mind and wasn't that trippy? 

**Curious, are you? Though I, too, am not privy to how I was created. But interesting idea, little Black, interesting idea... it may have just been the brilliant stroke of genius of Rowena herself .**

Oh right, the sorting. _Slytherin, slytherin, slytherin,_ Regulus chanted. 

**There's quite a lot of Gryffindor blood in you, young one. Moreso because you are named after the brightest star in the constellation of the lion. Fated it would be for you to be sorted into the brave house of Gryffindor.**

Gryffindor? Not a chance. No. Mother would so disappointed in him, he would become a bloodtraitor, he would be surrounded by halfbloods and even worse, mudbloods. And dear Merlin, those reckless, brash, loud _morons._

**Mind you, mudblood is a term that I personally abhor, as ridiculous as it can sound coming from a hat like me. Perhaps I should sort you into Gryffindor just to spite the ancient stereotype of the lions being morons. Godric was one of most brilliant minds I have ever met.**

The Hat was surprisngly talktative. Regulus takes the Hat's personal reference of terms into account. Huh, the Hat was a sympathiser of _muggleborns,_ huh? 

Why did he even have it in himself to be Gryffindor anyways? Siri had always been the brave one, not him. 

**Ah, but you forget. Gryffindor is about being noble as well, and you, young Regulus, seem to have that in spades. Though of course, all Gryffindors must be courageous, can't have any cowardly lions skulking around can you? I've noted you have had several reckless streaks as well.**

Regulus ignored the comment about his reckless streak. They were all instigated by Sirius alright?! Regulus only plays pranks to get back at him. He was NOT reckless. And noble?! Regulus wasn't noble at all. Uh-uh. Other than coming from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Blacks, Regulus was far from noble. He always hid behind Sirius like a coward whenever they were scolded, and even when tutors were chiding them, Sirius was always quick to divert their attention away from him. Regulus swallowed down his bile of jealousy. It was always Regulus whom they were punishing, and Sirius was the golden boy. Sirius didn't have to help Regulus, but he did and Regulus should never ever be jealous or hate him. 

**That's plenty of Gryffindor, right there, little Black.**

The Hat said with a smug tone. Right where? Regulus couldn't help but wonder. The Hat was so cryptic... Regulus scowled a little. 

Uhuh, yeah right. What about Slytherin, huh? I want to be sorted there, do I have Slytherin traits too?

**So eager. All Blacks do have Slytherin traits you know. And it doesn't have anything to do with purity of your blood. You _are_ cunning, and ambitious. Trying to become a Charms master by the age of 20 is a hefty goal, though your Magic core does indeed indicate your talent and prowess in that area. Give it half a decade and you'll even give Flitwick a run for his money. **

Pride swelled in his chest. Regulus has never really received any compliments before, and one from the sorting Hat was flattering. 

I _have_ to be in Slytherin, he said in his mind. 

**Do you?**

Regulus wrinkled his nose at the patronising tone. Yes, he spat out, I do. With Sirius in Gryffindor, Mother and Father were both distraught at having their golden child defying their century-long tradition. At home, Sirius and their parents would fight for long hours, all because Sirius started playing those atrocious muggle music and decorating his room like a.. an uncivilised barbarian, with red and obnoxious gold all over. Their arguments were loud, with soaring plates and slamming doors, and ended with Sirius curled up on the floor after being hit with a stunner and silencing spell like some sort of sick attempt of a finale. It was always Regulus who picked up the mess while Mother and Father clambered down the cellar and drank themselves into oblivion, willing themselves to forget their ungrateful son. 

Regulus and Kreacher would pick up broken shards of plates, clean the carpets of blood. Regulus would carry Sirius back to his awfully decorated room and tucked him in. He made sure mother and father were at least comfortable in their slumped positions in the cellar and made Kreacher promise to make Sirius breakfast, even if their parents demanded Kreacher not to. (Regulus shared his lemon biscuits with Kreacher as a thank-you gift other than that._ 

If Regulus were to be sorted into any other house than Slytherin, everything would get much much worse. Sirius would feel validated, and start doing reckless (well, more reckless anyways) things, assuming that just because Regulus was like him, he would also agree to his rebellious actions. Honestly, that block-headed imbecile wouldn't know subtlety and infiltration even if it hit him in the face. He would always find the direct way to act out, thinking that doing something would make Mother fume, than it was a good idea. Regulus, _on the other hand,_ knew how to play into the favour of his parents _(and he had to try so hard, because he was nothing compared his prodigious brother)_ and then exploiting, taken advantages and slowly wrapping them into his own finger. 

Besides, his efforts would be dashed if he didn't turn out as a Slytherin because their reputation would be ruined _(two sons in other houses, two!)_ and all the trust he had so painstakingly built up over the years would be for nothing. 

The Hat was silent for a moment. 

**Definitely a Slytherin, then.**

Regulus nodded. Being a Gryffindor, being with his brother, was something he had secretly yearned, but never really delved into because he _knows, he knows_ that it would be impossible and it would be reckless, and stupid and irrational. Everything's he done in that god-forsaken household, was for Sirius's and his good. Regulus knows that being in Gryffindor makes Sirius happy, that ridiculous bloodtraitor makes him happy. (and secretly, deep in his heart, even if he tries to deny it, regulus knows that Sirius would leave him for the Potter soon). And when that time comes, Regulus will try his best to deflect their ire and rage towards himself and away from Sirius, just like how Sirius had always done for him. 

It was his turn now. 

**Little star, you are far too bright for you own good. I will do this for you, even if I don't want to, but only if you promise to make a change.**

I will, Regulus promises, I will, starting from my brother. 

**Very well.**

With a touch of sorrow, the Hat sorts Regulus Arcturus Black into the House of Snakes and hoped for the best - even though it was foolish for a mere hat to _hope._

.

.

Dumbledore's eyes followed the young man as he joins the green and silver table. It has been a decade since someone was a Hatstall. The boy broke Minerva's record of five and a half minute and reached a whopping eight minutes. His eyes darted to see the only Black in Gryffindor's downtrodden face and hopes for the best - even though it was foolish for a man like him to _hope._

* * *

Regulus Arcturus Black fulfilled his promise to the Hat, a decade later. He remembers his promise, engraves it into his heart as he empties that basin one cup by one cup with trembling fingers and witnessed Kreacher replace the Horcrux _(-disgustingfilthydark-)_ with a fake locket and swears Kreacher into secrecy.

And as he fell into the greedy hands of the Inferi, he smiles, for he knows, he has made a difference. 


End file.
